When Its Over
by KaylahXBlack
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Jacob never shared that kiss in Eclipse? This is my vision. One-shot. My very first attempt at writing anything. Please read and review.


I'm dazzled when I open my eyes. Every morning I have the privilege of waking up to a god. His warm toothy smile always inviting, makes it hard to believe he is mine.

"Mornin' Bella"

"Good morning Seth"

I sat up slowly trying my hardest to avoid a head rush, to be thrown back onto the pillow with Seth's lips on mine. A growl rumbled from within his chest and in the blink of an eye the young wolf was on top of me.

"Seth...stop...please" his large hands tickling my sides. While giggling and screaming between gasps, the door flew off its hinges.

"What the hell Seth?" Leah. Damn. Still fully clothed I could tell my checks were blushing red. In a flash Seth got off of the bed wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants. Subconsciously I licked my lips. _He is Flawless. _Leah squint her almond shaped eyes and shot daggers at me. _Cringe. If only looks could kill. _

"Seth...this is the dumbest thing you've ever done"

I slowly came out of my hiding space under the covers. I hadn't expected Leah to be this calm about me and her younger brother. Seth hasn't been phasing so Leah could not see into his mind. I'm sure she has been a little curious about it but she has not found out the real reason behind Seth not going wolf. He's aging to be with me.

"Bella Swan?" She talked as if I weren't right in front of her. I rolled my eyes twice, just to make sure she had seen it. Leah's face crumpled in disgust, like I smelled. For sure I don't smell like vam- them. She hates me after what happened last year.

"…NOW!" I snapped out of my daydreams to see a really pissed off Seth. _Wtf?_

"Don't talk about her like that" he poked out his chest "I-I Love Bell-a" I'm pretty sure that the shock on Leah's face mirrored the intensity of embarrassment on mine.

To assure himself Seth turned to face me "I love you Bella" his smile widened at that moment then stopped, waiting for me to say it back. I just wanted to disappear into the covers. His deep puppy dog eyes sent a shot of pain throughout my chest. Seth's face fell at my silence and stomped out of the room, followed by Leah.

From downstairs I could hear "She can't love you, she is broken"

Now, Leah is a huge bitch but she is right. _I am broken. _

_*Flashback*_

_Silent tears were streaming down my face as I watched him walk away. I'm a monster; I always find a way to hurt him. Jacob doesn't deserve this at all. But Jacob is my personal sun and I can't lose him. The instant he disappeared beyond the trees I regretted letting him go. _

"_Jake! Please kiss me!" I could hear my voice echoing but it was too late. I crumpled to the ground._

_*End Flashback*_

Ding! Who was at the door? Where did Leah and Seth go?

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella…. I..." Carlisle never had a hard time speaking the truth. His stuttering worried me._

"_What is it Carlisle? Werewolves heal easy right?" no response. Even thought It was not necessary I raised my voice. "Am I right Carlisle?"_

"_Yes Bella. But Jacob...He was umm Bitten"_

_Then everything went black_

_*End Flashback*_

It hurt to remember that day. I was afraid to kiss Jacob that day, but if I were to kiss him he would be alive today. I was afraid that I would lose Edward and then Jacob would leave me for his imprint. I snorted a sarcastic laugh. Honestly it would have been better if it turned out like that. Not knowing where Seth went I got up to take a shower. I peeled of my clothes and stepped into the stream. The heat felt good _I wonder if I can reach jakes temperature _I turned the knob even hotter.

"Shit" It burned. I turned the water all the way left for some cold water. The chill felt oddly comforting, and then it wasn't odd at all. I broke down crying.

_*Flash Back*_

_He held his head in his hands not saying a word. It was unnerving to wake up and to find him far away from my bed. I could see a shadow of him in the corner of my room, a little ball of darkness._

"_Edward?" he didn't move and I know he heard me, being a vampire and all. Feeling rejected I stepped off the bed and stalked over to my boyfriend shaped statue."Edward" I realized I was screaming his name while trying to tug his hangs away. My strength was nothing compared to his but I couldn't give up. His head snapped up and I flinched as his dark eyes bore into mine. He made no attempt to wipe away my tears as he normally does._

"_Bella...I'm leaving"_

"_Okay" I felt defeated but I would leave my widow open just incase he would come back later on." See you tomorrow then"_

"_No Bella" he growled. His face was stoic, not softening as he realized my fear. "I'm leaving for good Bella. I can't stay here. You love him too much; you have cried for 3 months, you scream for him in your sleep..." Shit, I didn't know that "I feel you made a terrible mistake and I was unfair in trying to make you love me." _

_His hands were on both sides of my face. I was shaking back and forth, it wasn't true" no..no..no" if I chanted then maybe he would believe it "Edward don't leave, you cant leave me. I do love you, more than anything" his fingers softer now traced my face, as if he were memorizing it for later. I started crying even harder than I was before._

"_Bella Love, I will never stop loving you"_

"_No" I shrieked I was thrashing my body around in a temper tantrum manner when I realized he was no longer sitting in the corner. I waited at my window but he never came back. The Cullen family was gone that morning._

_*End Flashback*_

I turned off the shower and stepped out. Seth and I both loved Edward and Jacob so it was effortless for us to be together. Seth is all I have left in my life, he was my first and I his. I want to love him so much; I just don't know how to say it. I want him to know it. After brushing my hair and rehearsing what I was going to say to both Leah and Seth I put on some sweat and one of Seth's shirts that he never uses. I love Seth and he loves me and he will never leave me. I walked down the stairs and saw Leah sitting on the couch and Seth beside her, both grinning. I guess they are over earlier. Soon I noticed a girl sitting across from the siblings in a chair. She looked around 18 with chocolate skin and a head full of red curls. Instant jealousy hit me when I saw how Seth looked at her. There was nothing special about her, really. Average size, average beauty, and by the looks of it she was enjoying Seth also. This has got to stop. I made sure my foot steps were heard but no one turned to me.

"Seth. I have to tell you-"then I noticed it, something very strange. Seth looked as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.


End file.
